


Afraid

by Gaya



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, I could tag for some mature language, Mature language!, Richie's true desire, So I'm doing it now, This show is messing me up so bad..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaya/pseuds/Gaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would win the fight within him?</p><p>Would he be saved, or would she be lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aForgottenWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/gifts).



“He's blood, but he suffocates you. You want to be rid of him, you _need_ to be rid of him.”

 

_There's something in that room, a thrumming sound that wouldn't leave him alone. Something close…_

 

“Remember: What a man is willing to _sacrifice_ tells us all we need to know about what he truly desires...”

 

… _A heartbeat. Quick. Someone anxious…_

 

“… and deserves.”

 

“You want me to kill my brother.” _He deduces and states almost automatically, because there's a “thump thump” in his head, like a heartbeat morse code that he can't quite break._

 

“I don't care what you do, but a king rules from his throne. It's a new age, Richard. Yours. And all you have to do...”

 

_And he sits. Richie is anything but stupid and it's not like he has a fighting chance against Malvado. Besides, the guy simply won't stop talking if he doesn't... and he just found out whose heartbeat it is._

 

“..is claim it.”

 

_He doesn't give Malvado a chance to start another endless speech before he says:_

  
“Bring her.”

  
“Who? Santanico?” _There was mockery in his eyes,_ _in_ _his tone_ _of faux innocence_ _._

 

“You know who. I can feel she's here.”

 

“ _Sí, l_ _a_ _chica_. Tempting, isn't she? All that light...”

 

_And Richie just loses his patience_

 

“Kate!”

 

_Malvado smiles as she enters the room. Richie feels something odd coming from her, she seems stronger and somewhat more broken than the last time. Her light is a little lost. There's a flare of anger in his eyes, but one look at him and her cheeks get rosy and he loses his last train of thought and feels completely split._

 

“Richie?” _she says, doubtful._

 

_The romantic fool inside him just knows that he and Santanico were equally dark and equally hopeless... That he could follow this girl's light. He would hold her hand and close his eyes and pray for his lost soul right then and there if she asked him to, even if there was the cold kiss of another weapon waiting for him in the dark again._

 

_Because she wanted to save him and he wanted to believe._

 

_The part he didn't want to name has other thoughts, though. He could make her pink all over if she just gave in, and he's wondering how long it will take until the lure of him is strong enough for her to do so. How long until she asks him to fuck the innocence out of her... Because she wanted him from day one, because she wants to feel anything other than the sorrow and the loss of the faith she was holding onto so desperately._

 

_**Who would win the fight within him?** _

 

_**Would he be saved, or would she be lost?** _

 

_Malvado draws him back to reality with a humourless laugh. And Richie hates the guy for reminding him of his presence, for not simply going the fuck away and leaving them alone._

 

“What's so funny?”

 

_The Lord looks at Kate with amusement, reaches to her watering eyes, but she rebuffs his touch._

 

“She's _afraid_ of you.”

 

_And Richie knows he's missing some joke there._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote in two hours and is the outcome of my fangirling brain needing some fixing with these two. And that scene was just cruel, man! The fic got a little darker than I expected, but hey, that's Richie.
> 
> PS: I hadn't seen the latest clip when I was writing and I was just too lazy to adjust to the other scene, so it's kind of an AU?
> 
> PS¹: My first ever and probably only work on this site. Don't worry I'll leave it to the professionals from now on xD
> 
> PS²: Don't hate me if it's too bad!


End file.
